


Halloween entre amigos.

by DarkCarnival69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amor mutuo, Fiesta de disfraces, Lance si se acordara esta vez, M/M, momentos de union, no tanto una fiesta de disfraces, peliculas de miedo, seria mas una junta, shiro y keith son hermanos, son como las cuatro de la mañana donde vivo, todo el grupo apuesta para ver cuando se declaran cierto par, ya se que voy atrasada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCarnival69/pseuds/DarkCarnival69
Summary: Para el Movimiento Voltroniano Latino, Tema AU, Dia 4; Fiesta de disfraces.Ya llego el día de Halloween y es hora de prepararse para celebrar.Como lo está haciendo cierto grupo de amigos quienes decidieron hacer su propia fiesta de disfraces.





	Halloween entre amigos.

**Author's Note:**

> Estamos a Julio y yo escribiendo sobre Halloween XD.  
> Halloween es mi festividad favorita y adoro los dulces.

Halloween es la mejor época del año, películas de terror durante todo el mes, dulces gratis, poder hacer bromas, elegir el disfraz perfecto para la noche, dulces gratis, pasar el tiempo con tus amigos y asustarlos, ¿ya menciones los dulces gratis? Y ya cuando termina esa hermosa época los comprar los dulces a mitad de precio.  
Ya llego el día de Halloween y es hora de prepararse para celebrar.

Como lo está haciendo cierto grupo de amigos quienes decidieron hacer su propia fiesta de disfraces.

Todo ocurría en la casa de Shiro y Keith, sus padres estaban de viaje y como su casa estaba vacía y a todos les quedaba cerca, asi que fue una decisión unánime. Ya todos estaban preparando la casa (menos Lance, tenía que sacar a sus sobrinos a hacer dulce y truco, cuando terminara iría con ellos), Hunk estaba en la cocina haciendo diferentes refrigerios para pasar la noche, Allura, Matt y Pidge adornando la casa para que se viera más terrorífica (más bien solo Allura lo hacía, los hermanos se estaban molestando entre ellos), Shiro estaba preparando la sala de estar para la maratón de películas de terror y Keith estaba en el patio con su perro viendo que tuviera comida y agua para la noche y que la reja estuviera cerrada para que no se escapara y persiguiera a los niños por la calle y les quitara sus bolsas de dulces (ya paso una vez y nadie quería que ocurriera de nuevo).

Todos ya tenían sus disfraces listos y puestos, Shiro se disfrazó de paladín, Matt de Freddy Krueger, Pidge en una especie de robot, Hunk de un Gordon Ramsey más amable, Allura de la reina hada de las películas de TinkerBell y Keith… pues el decidió usar su ropa normal y decir que era uno de los actores secundarios de la película Grease (la verdad es que no quería buscar un disfraz). Nadie sabía de qué se disfrazaría Lance, ni siquiera Hunk que era su mejor amigo.

Era uno de los misterios de la noche.

“Pidge, Matt, ¿no deberían estar ayudando a Allura a decorar en vez de estar molestándose?” dice Shiro después de elegir las películas.

“Es más entretenido molestar a decorar y ordenar” dice Pidge.

“Déjalos Shiro, ya terminé de hacerlo.”

Shiro suspira y deja a los hermanos solos, Allura y él van a la cocina para ver si Hunk necesitaba alguna ayuda, pero al ver que lo manejaba todo bien lo dejaron tranquilo asi que fueron a la sala de estar sentarse y esperar a que todo comenzara.

“¿Ya ha llegado Lance?” pregunta Keith entrado a la casa después de asegurarse que todo el patio trasero estuviera cerrado para no tener problemas perrunos.

“Tu novio todavía no ha llegado”

“No es mi vio Pidge” 

“Todavía no es tu novio Keith, anímate y declárate que el pinning ya nos está matando.” Dice Matt sentándose a lado de Shiro para burlarse de Keith.

“Shiro, eres el adulto responsable así que diles que no me gusta Lance”

“Keith, no es bueno decir mentiras, solo admite que te gusta Lance y todos te dejaran de molestar”

“¡Que no me gusta!”

Justo cuando Keith dice eso, entra a la sala Hunk con una bandeja de galletas echas con temática de Halloween, después de dejarlas mira a todo en la sala con cara de “que está pasando ahora”.

“Keith está negando sus sentimientos por Lance… otra vez” le aclara Pidge.

“Ohhhh, Keith mi amigo, solo declárate, te llevaras una gran sorpresa si lo haces.”

“Hazle caso a Hunk, Keith, es el mejor amigo de Lance y el mejor para darte consejos sobre él.” Dice Allura tranquilamente.

“¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre sentimientos y ver películas de terror?” 

Después de eso todos dejaron de molestar a Keith y se sentaron en la sala a discutir que película verían primero, estaban discutiendo entre Viernes 13 o las películas de Halloween cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Todos se quedaron mirando y gritaron “Yo no voy” menos Keith.

“Los odio.” Se levanta del sillón y va hacia la puerta.

“Lleva el recipiente con dulces por si son niños.”

Keith toma el recipiente y de mala gana va hacia la puerta, cuando la abre no ve a ningún niño si no a un adolescente que conocía muy bien.

“Hola Lance, al fin llegas”

“Sale a pedir Dulce o Truco con mis sobrinos y después de la experiencia te puedes quejar.”

“¿Debo asumir que por eso estas disfrazado de príncipe de cuentos de hadas?” dice Keith mientras ríe un poco.

“Mis sobrinos fueron de princesa y de caballero, mi cuñada me obligo a ponerme este disfraz, ahora porque no mejor me dejas entrar a tu humilde hogar y te sigues burlando adentro.”

“Naaa mejor te quedas afuera.”

“Keith, amigo, déjame entrar.”

Lance le pone “ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia” haciendo sonrojar a Keith y dejándolo entrar, caminando ambos hacia la sala donde estaba el resto del grupo.

Cuando llegaron todos molestaron a Lance por su disfraz, pero este los ignoro y decidió sentarse, estaba cansado después de caminar por dos horas pidiendo dulces sin descanso. Keith fue a la cocina a buscarle algo de beber como buen amigo que era (pero muy en su interior sabía que lo hacía porque de verdad le gustaba, pero la negación, ante todo).

“Gracias Mullet”

“De nada príncipe”

Cuando Keith se iba a sentar se dio cuenta que el único lugar disponible estaba al lado de Lance ya que los traidores de sus amigos lo dispusieron asi, Shiro, Allura y Matt se sentaron en el sillón más grande, Hunk y Pidge en el otro, solo quedaba un lugar y si ya no quería parecer un tonto estando parado se sentó al lado de Lance. Ya estando todos acomodados retomaron la discusión sobre que película ver primero, al final se decidieron por la primera de Halloween. Asi que pusieron la película, apagaron las luces y la empezaron a ver. Hubo algunos gritos ocasionales por parte de todos, pero nada más allá. (Los hermanos Holt tenían prohibido hacer bromas, convencerlos de lo contrario fue muy difícil, pero Shiro es Shiro y lo logro).

Cuando terminaron la película decidieron salir a dar una vuelta para ver los disfraces de la otra gente, a esta hora ya no habría tantos niños pequeños y podían caminar tranquilamente. Lance que ya estaba descansado, prefirió salir de los últimos.

Ya con todos afuera, cerraron la casa con llave y fueron por la calle caminando y hablando entre ellos, Lance estaba mirando los disfraces de los demás y cuando se fijó en Keith se quería golpear la frente, no tenía ningún disfraz puesto y estaba con su ropa normal, pero solo por este día decidió no decir nada y apreciar la vista que tenía en frente. 

Caminaron durante una hora, hablando con las personas que se encontraban, haciendo bromas entre ellos y el resto del grupo, mirando discretamente a Lance y Keith los cuales estaban lado a lado conversando tranquilamente, con las manos muy juntas, pero sin llegar a tomárselas (ante la escena, todos gimieron internamente).

Ya cuando empezó a hacer frio, decidieron volver a la casa de los Broganes a ver más películas de terror y comer la maravillosa comida de Hunk. Tuvieron otra discusión sobre que película ver y ya que Matt estaba disfrazado de Freddy Krueger, decidieron ver esa. Como ya era un poco tarde todos decidieron sacarse las partes más incomodas de los disfraces y ponerse más cómodos para ver el resto de las películas, Keith y Shiro fueron a buscar unas mantas para que nadie pasara frio y empezaron a ver la película.

Mientras el resto miraba como Freddy mataba a los pobres adolescentes en sus sueños, Lance y Keith estaban muy acurrucados juntos, Lance era muy friolento y Keith era una estufa andante asi que Lance se apoyó en el pecho de Keith y este paso sus brazos sobre su cintura. En las partes donde Lance saltaba, Keith le murmuraba cosas tranquilizadoras al oído y este se calmaba, durante todas las películas que vieron estuvieron en la misma posición hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

(Cuando se despertaron al día siguiente, todos ya tenían fotos de Lance y Keith acurrucados en el sillón, hasta Shiro que era el más “adulto” quería tener un poco de chantaje fotográfico y Lance no podía negar que tuvieron un “momento de unión”, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.)

**Author's Note:**

> Son casi las cuatro de la mañana donde vivo... pero ya estoy tan acostumbrada a trasnochar que me pongo a escribir XD.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, mas tarde revisare si me equivoque en algo,pero ahora el sueño, mi cama y mi peluche que tengo desde hace mas de diez años me están llamando y es muy difícil ignorarlos XD.


End file.
